monsterhighcreatedghoulsfandomcom-20200213-history
Howleen Wolf
Howleen Wolf™ Daughter of the Werewolf Age 14 Killer Style: I like to call the way I dress "were-punk". It's like taking lots of different styles and mashing them together to make something totally new and creepy cool. Clawdeen says it looks like I got dressed in the dark but I like it and that's all that matters to me. Freaky Flaw: My hair. Sometimes it does what I want, sometimes it does what it wants, and sometimes it does things that make both of us look bad. Pet: Cushion is my pet hedgehog. She may be a little prickly on the outside but she's really sweet on the inside and that's what matters. Fav Activity: I love playing soccer! It's so much fun! Biggest Pet Peeve: When I get treated like the little sister. I mean, I am the little sister but I'm not a baby anymore. Fav School Subject: I kind of like math and sometimes history, but Biteology is really cool. Least Fav Subject: Sometimes my favorite subject one day, is my least favorite the next day. Weird huh? Fav Color: It kind of depends on the day. Fav Food: Hotdogs. BFFs: Clawdeen Wolf and Abbey Bominable'.' Howleen Wolf is the baby sister in the Wolf family, behind Clawdeen Wolf and Clawd Wolf. She first appeared in the Halloween television special, Fright On! Somewhat nosy, Howleen is just trying to find her purpose in life and does her best to stand out, especially growing up with so many siblings. She is voiced by America Young. PersonalityEdit Howleen is often "borrowing" (as in, without asking) Clawdeen's stuff. She wishes to be like her older sister and seems not to understand that it bothers Clawdeen. She just wants to be her own ghoul, and often tries too hard to stand out. She doesn't care what other monsters think and does her very best to be independent, often making her appear harsh and sometimes even bratty. Underneath it all, however, Howleen proves to be a wondeful friend and sister. Physical DescriptionEdit Howleen has tan skin, but much lighter than either her siblings. Her hair is dyed[1] to be bright orange, curly, and styled into a "frohawk". She has a noticeable child-like appearance, being slightly shorter than most the cast. Her eyes are bright yellow, and she has two dog-like ears, the right one constantly left folded over. RelationshipsEdit FamilyEdit In the books Howleen's parents own a bed & breakfast. In the first chapter of the third Monster High book all of Howleen's siblings are named, five brothers and one sister. Clawd is the oldest sibling, followed by Clawdeen, who is Howleen's only sister. Then there's Howlminton, who either is followed by or preceeds a set of triplets. Howleen herself is the youngest of these three, the older two being Howldon and Howie. Finally, the youngest sibling is Clawnor. Their mother is named Harriet and their father Clark. In the Webisodes however other than Clawdeen and Clawd she has a unamed younger brother and 7 other siblings, acording to Draculaura in Why Do Ghouls Fall In Love. FriendsEdit Howleen has a few friends of her own and a few of her siblings'. According to her profile, she is good friends with Clawdeen and Toralei Stripe. In the diaries, she befriends Abbey Bominable, after the latter saves her from Manny Taur, and Operetta, after Howleen had heard her play guitar in a music store and wanted to learn how to play too. In the webisodes, Howleen is seen hanging out with her siblings' friends, such as Romulus, Draculaura, Deuce Gorgon, Lagoona Blue, and Gillington Webber. However, she is charismatic enough to earn herself an alpha position among the transferred students from Crescent Moon High without her siblings' influence. PetEdit Howleen's pet is a female hedgehog named Cushion.